


Unter dem Schreibtisch meines Geliebten (2)

by Amurnatter



Series: Lucius x Severus - Die Unter-Reihe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Die Weasleyzwillinge haben ihrem Vater eine Videokamera geklaut und sich mit ihr in den Privateräumen ihres Zaubertranklehrers geschlichen. Was sie da erleben...müsst ihr hier lesen.





	1. Chapter 1

Wild hämmerten vier Fäuste gegen das Büro des Schuldirektors. Dieser schreckte aus der Betrachtung seines Feuervogels Fawkes und verschluckte sich an einem Himbeerbonbon. Die Zitronenbonbons waren leider schon alle leer, was dem Gemütszustand des sonst so gütigen Professor Dumbledores in Wallungen gebracht hatte. So klang seine Stimme, als er die unerwarteten Gäste hereinbat ein wenig unterkühlt.

Sobald sein „Herein“ erscholl, brach das Schloss quasi über ihm zusammen. Zwei rote Haarschöpfe stürmten regelrecht auf ihn zu und er kippte fast aus den selbstgestrickten Ringelsocken. Diese waren ein Geschenk von Harry gewesen, dem er in dessen ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts verraten hatte, was er am liebsten zu Weihnachten bekommen wollte. Aber zurück zu der feuerköpfigen Invasion. 

*Ach so, es sind die Weasleyzwillinge*, erkannte der Schulleiter erleichtert. Er hatte schon gedacht, Fawkes veranstaltete eine Familienfeier. *Bei den roten Köpfen, auch kein Wunder*, lachte er innerlich und versuchte dann die aufgescheuchten ‚Phönixe‘ wieder zu beruhigen.

„Meine Lieben, meine Lieben! Was hat euch denn so aus der Fassung gebracht.“, fragte er mit fürsorglicher Stimme und seinem patentierten Großvaterblick. Der half eigentlich immer, aber die Weasleyzwillinge wurden nur umso hysterischer und redeten wild durcheinander.

„…Snape…Malfoy…Couch…zusammen…verrückt…es ist alles wahr…mit eigenen Augen…treu…absolut unerwartet…keine Absicht…gesehen…heiß!“ 

Hogwarts´ Direktor versuchte vergeblich mit dem atemlosen Schwall der Worte mitzuhalten, aber er verstand nicht mehr als ein paar Wortfetzen. Normalerweise harmonierten die Beiden in ihren Erzählungen und es schien bei ihnen genau abgesprochen zu werden, wer welchen Part erzählte. Aber jetzt redeten sie gleichzeitig, sodass man keinen von Beiden verstehen konnte.

Dumbledore wurde es zu bunt. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verstummten die gleichaussehenden Jungs augenblicklich. Der Weißbärtige seufzte einmal erleichtert und wendete sich den Jüngeren zu. „Wenn ich den Stillezauber gleich wieder von euch nehme, versprecht ihr mir dann mir das was ihr mir sagen wollt nacheinander und vor allem in der richtigen Reinfolge und langsam zu berichten?“

Ein synchrones Nicken. Zufrieden schwenkte der Anführer des Phönixordens erneut seinen Stab. Die Zwillingsbrüder holten tief Luft. „Eines müssen Sie uns versprechen, bevor wir es Ihnen erzählen.“, forderte George (oder Fred) und grinste dabei breit. Dumbledore zögerte. Bei diesen Beiden durfte man sich nie in Sicherheit wägen.

„Kommt ganz darauf an.“, meinte der Schuldirektor neutral. Seine Neugier war einfach zu groß, um die Bedingung komplett abzulehnen. George (nein, es war Fred) grinste. Er (war es doch George?) und sein Zwilling nahmen, plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig und wahrscheinlich auch Herr ihrer Worte, vor dem großen Schreibtisch des Direktors Platz. Dieser folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Versprechen Sie, uns erstmal die ganze Geschichte über zuzuhören, bevor Sie uns entweder von der Schule werfen oder bis zum Rest unseres armlosen Lebens nachsitzen lassen.“ Die Zwillinge verstanden es wirklich ausgezeichnet die Neugier Anderer ins Unermessliche zu steigern. Unwillig stimmte der Direktor zu.

„Also los, ihr Beiden. Was habt ihr nun wieder ausgefressen?“ Ohne Umschweife begannen die Rothaarigen zu erzählen.

„Wir sind in Professor Snapes Privaträume eingebrochen und haben ein sehr interessantes Gespräch belauscht.“, kam es ohne jegliche Reue aus ihnen hervor. Dumbledore rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her. Sein Professor für Zaubertränke war wirklich eine sehr interessante Person, woraus folgte, dass er zu ebenfalls sehr interessanten Gesprächen fähig war. 

*Sehr interessant*, schlussfolgerte der Direktor und ließ sich seine Unruhe nicht im Entferntesten anmerken. Die Brüder standen auf und Dumbledore warf ihnen irritierte Blicke zu. „Was denn…war´s das jetzt?“, brachte er mit seltsam hoher Stimme hervor.

Doch Merlin sei Dank schüttelten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Noch nicht ganz. Jetzt haben wir Ihnen zwar schon alles gesagt, aber fertig sind wir damit noch lange nicht. Wir möchten Ihnen nämlich noch was zeigen.“

Fred (also der andere Zwilling als vorhin, ob es jetzt wirklich Fred war, oder Georg soll hier nicht weiter diskutiert werden) zog ein kleines Gerät aus seiner Umhangtasche und reichte es an seinen Bruder weiter. Dumbledore hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen und beugte sich daher gespannt nach vorne. Dabei vergaß er aber seinen langen Bart und blieb an einer Einkerbung seines Schreibtisches hängen.

Sich nichts anmerken lassend deutete er auf das seltsame Etwas in der Hand von George (oder Fred, aber diese Diskussion wurde ja schon beendet). „Was ist denn das? Wohl ein Muggelgerät, welches ihr eurem Vater abspenstig gemacht hab, wie?“ Amüsiert sah er dabei zu, wie die Weasleyzwillinge leicht erröteten. 

„Äh…ja?“ Nur zögernd wurde die Antwort ausgesprochen. Dumbledore gluckste vergnügt. „Na gut, das wird unser kleines Geheimnis sein. Was ist das denn?“ Der Direktor konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme wie die eines wissbegierigen Fünfjährigen klang. 

Die Brüder erklärten ihm, dass das Gerät Videokamera hieß und man damit ganz viele Fotos ganz schnell hintereinander machen konnte und man damit Bewegungen aufnehmen konnte. So ganz verstand Dumbledore es nicht, doch er nickte enthusiastisch, als er gefragt wurde, ob er es verstanden hatte. Alte Leute und Technik halt.

Die Weasleyzwillinge schlichen sich klamm und heimlich zu dem Schulleiter hinter den Schreibtisch Erstaunt schaute Dumbledore von einem zum anderem, als er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass die Beiden direkt neben ihm standen. „Wir haben unseren kleinen Einbruch gefilmt, um uns später an diese glorreiche Tat erinnern zu können. Aber wenn wir gewusst hätten, was uns da vor die Linse kommt…“, schwärmten die Zwillinge verträumt.

Sie drückten auf einen roten Knopf und drehten einen abklappbaren Bildschirm von dem Gerät. Der Schulleiter schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen Film sah.  
_ _ _

~ Flashback ~

So leise wie sie konnten, schlichen Fred und George durch den verlassen Korridor auf dem Weg zu den Privaträumen des meist gefürchtetsten Lehrers der gesamten Hogwartsgeschichte. Professor Snapes Gemächer befanden sich nicht weit von den Unterrichtsräumen für Zaubertränke entfernt. 

Unsicher blieben die zwei Scherzbolde vor einer schwarzen Tür stehen. Nur das monotone Brummen der Videokamera war zu hören. Zögernd trat Fred einen Schritt näher an die Tür heran, währed George ihn dabei filmte. Etwas unbeholfen begann er der Kamera zuzuflüstern: 

„Also…hier sind wir. Heute erkunden wir das Artverhalten einer ganz besonders gefährlichen Schlange. Des Slytherins. Um den ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, werden wir nicht irgendeine dieser hochgiftigen Schlangen filmen, sondern deren Anführer. Sozusagen die Königin der Slytherins.“

George, der die Kamera hielt, musste vor unterdrücktem Lachen prusten. „Hör auf mit damit, du Wildzierforscher. Mach lieber endlich diese Tür auf. Die Kamera hat nicht sehr viel Speicherkapazität.“

Das ließ sich sein Bruder nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem misslungenen Lächeln nannte er dem Türknauf das Passwort, welches sich die Zwillinge aus dem Lehrerzimmer stibitzt hatten. 

„Blondes Gift.“, sprach er laut und deutlich. Er wunderte sich kein wenig, dass der Zaubertrankmeister das Wort „Gift“ in seinem Passwort eingefügt hatte, aber was mit „Blondes Gift“ gemeint war, entzog sich seinem Wissen.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Scharf zogen die Brüder Luft ein, obwohl sie doch wussten, dass ihr Professor noch beim Abendessen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr teilte Fred mit, dass sie noch exakt fünf Minuten hatten, bis Snape sein Abendmahl für beendet erklärte und sich auf den Weg hierher machen würde.

Es blieb also nicht mehr viel Zeit um sich einen geeigneten Spionageplatz zu suchen. Gott sei Dank hatten sie es geschafft, Harry seinen Tarnumhang abzuquatschen. Jedenfalls für diese Nacht. Das war ja auch ausreichend. Sie betraten ehrfürchtig die privaten Räume des Zaubertranklehrers. Zu 100% war es sicher, dass sich hier, außer Draco Malfoy, noch nie ein Schüler befunden hatte.

*Was für eine Ehre* schoss es Fred ironisch durch den Kopf. George begann einen kurzen Rundgang mit der Kamera, um jedes schmutzige Detail von Snapes Wohnzimmer zu inspizieren. Ein großer Kamin, ein Schreibtisch plus gemütlichem Bürosessel, ein normaler Lesesessel und eine Couch. Alles war in dunklen Farben gehalten, wirkte zwar ein wenig düster aber auch einladend. Auf eine groteske Art und Weise versteht sich.

Als sie näherkommende Schritte vernahmen, warf Fred den Tarnumhang über sich und seinen Bruder. Nun brauchten sie nur noch zuwarten. Stimmen kamen näher und die Tür wurde abrupt geöffnet. Snape, in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes, betrat das Zimmer.

Auch wenn sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass Snape sie nicht sah, so zuckten die Gryffindors dennoch unter dem stechenden Blick zusammen. Der Mann, der hinter Snape das Zimmer betreten hatte, fing an zu lachen. Es klang so, als wolle er sich über das törichte Verhalten der Zwillinge lustig machen. 

Snape grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und setzte sich auf seine Couch. Sein Begleiter ließ sich elegant neben ihn fallen und sah den Zaubertrankmeister amüsiert an. „Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, mein Lieber. Hier ist niemand. Dein ungutes Gefühl vorhin beim Abendessen war komplett unbegründet. Manchmal bist du wirklich paranoid.“

Fred und George hatten den blonden Mann endlich erkannt. Es handelte sich um Lucius Malfoy. Aristokratisches Riesenarschloch hoch zehn, wie Arthur Weasley zu sagen pflegte. Der Vater von Draco Malfoy, dem unausstehlichstem Slytherin nach Snape selbst. Dieser durchbohrte übrigens gerade seinen Gast mit bösen Blicken.

„Besser paranoid, als tot. Mein LIEBER.“ Das letzte Wort betonte er extra und zog es quälend langsam in die Länge. Malfoy ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Er veränderte seine Sitzposition, sodass er sich hinlegen konnte und seinen Kopf in Snapes Schoß betten konnte.

Fred und George warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu. *Was wird das denn jetzt?*, fragten sie sich gleichzeitig, als Snape auch noch damit begann dem anderen Mann durchs blonde Haar zu fahren. 

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Und ich rede nicht, über das Übliche. Es steckt doch mehr hinter deinem Besuch, oder?“, fragte der Tränkelehrer abwesend. Lucius nickte in seinem Schoß, was Snape dazu brachte seine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken zu lassen. Den Zwillingen liefen Schauer über den Rücken, als sie seinen Blick deuteten. Vorfreude.

Malfoy schloss ertappt die Augen. Er hatte es doch geahnt, Severus entging einfach nichts. „Um ganz ehrlich zu sein…es gibt tatsächlich etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden will.“ Schwerfällig erhob er sich wieder, was von Snape mit einem unwilligen Murren quittiert wurde.

Der Blonde setzte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zugewandt in den Schneidersitz und schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Glaubst du, Draco hasst mich?“ Überrascht hob Snape eine Augenbraue. „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Gut, du verwöhnst ihn nicht so sehr wie Narzissa und du hast mehrmals versucht seine geliebte Perserkatze umzubringen, aber sonst?“

Gleich nachdem Snape geantwortet hatte, antwortete Malfoy aufgebracht: „Das Vieh hat versucht mich zu fressen? Ich wollte mich nur revangieren.“ 

„Aber, dass du dir extra eine Muggelwaschmaschine zulegst, nur um die arme Katze mitzuwaschen war übertrieben.“

„Ich bin ein Malfoy und wir Malfoys übertreiben nicht. Wir…sind nur gründlich.“ 

Snape schnaubte. „Was heißt hier gründlich? Das Mistvieh lebt immer noch. Und darum…versteh ich nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass Draco dich hasst.“ Der Aristokrat seufzte. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es erklären konnte.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob Draco wirklich Todesser werden will. Es ist nicht so, als wäre er ein absoluter Muggelfan, aber ich trau ihm keinen Mord zu. Na ja, außer halt an mir. Aber zu dem versuchten Mord an mir, hat ihn bestimmt diese Katze angestiftet. Ich drifte zu sehr ab. Draco mag die Vorgehensweise des dunklen Lords nicht. Er hasst sie, da bin ich mir sicher. Und ich bin Todesser, darum befürchte ich er hasst auch…mich.“

Müde graue Augen sahen in durchdringende Schwarze. Snape legte einen Arm um den Blonden und begann so leise in sein Ohr zu flüstern, dass es die Weasleyzwillinge fast nicht mitbekamen. 

„Wer mag schon die Vorgehensweise des dunklen Lords.“ Daraufhin verbarg der Malfoy sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich dich in diese ganze Misere mit reingezogen habe. Ohne mich wärst du wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst Todesser geworden.“

Das Gesicht des Anderen wurde daraufhin zu einer unruhigen Maske. Der sonst so wortgewandte Severus Snape begann herumzudrucksen. „Lucius…ich bin kein Todesser mehr. Jedenfalls nicht mehr richtig. Ich…spioniere für den Orden. Das wollte ich dir schon lange sagen.“

Snape hatte noch gar nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da sprang Malfoy schon wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa auf. „Du bist Spion? Du…spionierst den dunklen Lord aus? Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Wenn du entlarvst wirst, kannst du nachdem du seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen hast, aus deinen Knochen Suppe kochen.“

Lucius raufte sich die blonden Haare und stampfte im Wohnzimmer seines besten Freundes hin und her. *Das ist nicht gut, das ist ganz und gar nicht gut. Das ist…das ist… DAS IST SCHLECHT!* Die Gedanken des Todessers liefen Amok. Severus kannte den Mann mit den sturmgrauen Augen schon fast sein Leben lang, doch noch nie hatte er Lucius so aufgebracht gesehen.

Er selbst beobachtete äußerlich ruhig und gelassen, wie Lucius Löcher in seinen Teppich lief und sich in regelmäßigen Abständen das schöne Haar raufte. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin überschlug seine langen Beine übereinander. „Wie sollte der dunkle Lord herausfinden, dass ich spioniere. Der Einzige der wirklich weiß, auf wessen Seite ich steh, bist du.“

Er warf dem plötzlich zur Salzsäule Erstarrten einen lauernden Blick zu. Hinter der Stirn des Aristokraten arbeitete es. Severus glaubte zu sehen, wie Rauchwölkchen aus den Ohren seines besten Freundes pafften. Dieser hatte sich entschieden. Er ging zielstrebig auf Severus zu und dank vor ihm auf die Knie. Er nahm die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen und flüsterte ihm eindringliche Worte zu.

„Severus. Was auch immer du jetzt schon wieder angestellt hast, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Wem auch immer du die Treue geschworen hast, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Aber verdammt...“ Aufgewühlt ließ er Severus´ kalte Hände los und richtete sich auf, um ihn von oben herab ungläubig zu mustern.

„Warum…wann…wie?!“ Lucius hob hilflos die Schultern. Severus kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, was der Andere meinte. „Du willst wissen warum? Weil ich gemerkt habe, was der dunkle Lord für ein Wahnsinniger ist. Dass das was er tut, nicht das ist, was ich für richtig halte. Dumbledore macht auch Fehler und ich bin wirklich kein Muggelfanatiker wie Arthur Weasley, aber Mord und Totschlag hat noch nie etwas bewirkt. Du willst wissen wann? Nach meinem ersten Todessertreffen, als ich töten musste. Und wie? Wie was? Wie ich da wieder rausgekommen bin? Gar nicht! Aber ich bin vor Dumbledore auf den Knien gekrochen und habe um Vergebung gebettelt.“

Lucius sank nach jedem weiteren Wort merklich in sich zusammen. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er das erst so spät erkannt hatte. Wenn man Severus´ Worten glauben konnte, dann mehr als fünfzehn Jahre später als sein jüngerer bester Freund. Und, es wurde ihm jetzt erst klar, sogar später als seinem Sohn. Was war er doch für ein schlechter Vater. Erst versuchte er die Katze seines Sohnes zu ertränken und dann raffte er noch nicht einmal, dass er ein Mörder war.

Erschöpft ließ sich Lucius wieder neben Severus sinken. Mit um Verzeihung heischendem Blick sah er seinen Freund bittend an. „Sev, ich fühl mich total mies. Ich brauch jetzt Sex.“ Fred und George hatten bis dahin mit sperrangelweit offenen Mündern gelauscht. Doch als dieser Satz fiel, gaben ihre Unterkieferknochen auf und das Kinn der Brüder machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Teppich.

Als dann ihr Professor auch noch verführerisch grinste und Malfoy in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog, war es mit den Beiden vorbei. Doch der dumpfe Aufprall zweier bewusstloser Körper blieb ungehört. 

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Gut und Böse zu verschwenden wechselten die beiden Slytherins in Snapes Schlafzimmer. Sich immer wieder auf die Mundwinkel und Umgebung küssend, sanken sie auf das Bett des Schwarzhaarigen. 

Lucius war schon damit beschäftigt sich konzentriert über die Knopfleiste von Severus´ Robe herzumachen, während sich im Nachbarzimmer langsam wieder etwas regte. Fred und George warfen sich peinlich berührte Blicke zu und beeilten sich, die Schlangengrube so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen.

Flashback Ende


	2. Chapter 2

Sprachlos und mit trockener Mundhöhle starrte Dumbledore auf das unscheinbare Muggelgerät. Es taten sich gerade ungeahnte Abgründe vor ihm auf. Malfoy und Severus. Was für eine Überraschung. Dumbledore musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht zu schmollen. *Und ich hab nichts gewusst!*

Langsam verarbeitete sein Gehirn das eben Gesehene. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf und er wendete sich an die Weasleyzwillinge. „Warum zeigt ihr das ausgerechnet mir?“ Die beiden Brüder schauten ihn irritiert an. „Ist das nicht klar? Wir haben es Ihnen gezeigt, damit Sie sicher wissen, dass Sie Snape vertrauen können.“

Dumbledore blinzelte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Er schloss den Mund wieder. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Fred und George sahen aus, wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Pr…Professor?“, fragte einer der Beiden zögernd. 

Noch immer glucksend lehnte sich der Schulleiter nach hinten. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst. Mit funkelnden blauen Augen durchbohrte er die unsicheren Braunen der Zwillinge. 

Ohne auch nur den Hauch von einem Zweifel übrig zu lassen, durchdrang die sanfte, aber bestimmte Stimme die verängstigten Ohrenfelle der Spitzbuben. „Ich habe Severus Snape von Anfang an vertraut. Dazu benötigte es nicht dieses Video, um mir dessen sicher zu sein. Aber schön, dass es euch nun auch so geht. Ich bitte euch euren Professor ab jetzt mit dem Respekt zu behandeln, den er auch verdient.“

Automatisch begannen ihre Köpfe zu nicken. Das war eindeutig. Wie geprügelte Hunde wollten sie das Schulleiterbüro verlassen, doch der Direktor hielt sie zurück. „Ach, und noch etwas. Ich bitte euch um Diskretion.“ 

Die Weasleyzwillinge nickten unwillig und wollten endlich verschwinden, doch Dumbledore schien noch etwas eingefallen zu sein. „Bevor ich es vergesse. Ihr bekommt drei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape.“

Die beiden Brüder traf der Schlag. Drei Wochen war für Einbrechen in eine Lehrerwohnung absolutes Minimum, aber ausgerechnet bei Snape? Dem konnten sie doch eh nie wieder in die Augen sehen, ohne genauso rot zu werden wie ihr Haar. Sie hatten es schon immer gewusst, so liebenswürdig wie der Direktor immer tat, war er gar nicht. Er besaß eine grausame Ader. Irgendwo…

Der Direktor hatte jetzt glücklicherweise alles gesagt und die Gryffindors konnten gehen. Dumbledore näherte sich kopfschüttelnd seinem treuen Freund Fawkes, der sein Gefieder aufplusterte und wohlig zwitscherte.

„Tz tz tz. Die heutige Jugend ist einfach zu neugierig.“, sprach Dumbledore nachsichtig lächelnd. Der Feuervogel zählte im Kopf langsam rückwärts. *Drei…zwei…eins…*

„Ähm…Fawkes, ich werde einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Bis, äh später.“ Mit einer für sein Alter überraschender Schnelligkeit lief der Schulleiter aus dem Büro heraus und ließ einen amüsierten Phönix zurück.

*Ich glaub, ich sollte die beiden Turteltauben warnen.*, entschloss er sich und löste sich mit einem lauten Schrei in einer Flamme glühend rotem Feuer auf. 

#Zurück zum Kerker#

Nach einem für die Beiden viel zu langem Zeitabschnitt, waren Lucius und Severus endlich nackt. 

Eines von Lucius´ muskulösen Beinen hatte sich um Severus´ drahtige Oberschenkel geschlungen und fesselte ihn damit. Noch waren sie nicht übers Kleider vom Leib reißen und Küssen gekommen, aber langsam begannen ihre Hände den scheinbar schon tausendmal berührten Körper des Anderen zu liebkosen.

Lucius hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass es an Severus scheinbar keine einzige weiche Stelle gab. Überraschenderweise störte ihn das Fehlen der weiblichen Rundungen nicht sonderlich, es war einfach ungewohnt. Aber schön.

Es nahm ihm immer wieder neu den Atem, wie schön es war mit Severus zu schlafen. Es war jedes Mal anders, immer aufs Neue aufregend, so als wäre es das erste Mal. Er spürte Severus Zunge an seinem rechten Nippel und seine Gedanken setzten aus. Er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, nur noch fühlen.

Severus hatte sich angewöhnt, ihm an den unmöglichsten Stellen Knutschflecken zu verpassen. Gerade saugte er sich an seinem Solarplexus fest. Erregende Wellen zuckten wie Stromstöße durch seinen bebenden Körper. 

Lucius vergrub seine Hand in dem Haar seines Geliebten und zog ihn zu sich hoch um ihn zu küssen. Er liebte es Severus zu küssen. Die schmalen Lippen schmiegten sich geradezu perfekt an seine eigenen. Seine Zunge übte immer den richtigen Druck gegen seine aus und wenn Severus´ Zähne an seiner Unterlippe knabberten, dann taten sie das mit solch einer Sanftheit, die Lucius dem düsteren Zaubertrankmeister niemals zugetraut hätte.

Die vom Zaubertrankbrauen gestählten Finger geisterten seinen Rücken runter und kamen auf seinem Hintern zum Liegen. Lucius unterbrach das Zungenduell und nahm Severus´ Hand bedauernd, aber bestimmt von seinen Pobacken weg.

Ein raubtierhaftiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein aristokratisches Gesicht und er schaute Severus verlangend in die lustverhangenen schwarzen Augen.

Neugierig schob sich nun seine eigene Hand zu dem zusammenzuckenden Eingang des Anderen. Heute wollte er die Führung übernehmen. Fragend sah er seinen Geliebten an, der sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe bis. Diese Geste führte er nur in dem Beisein von Lucius aus. Lucius knabberte eigentlich lieber selber auf den Kusspolstern des Slytherinoberhaupts herum, doch hatte diese Geste etwas so Faszinierendes an sich, dass er nicht genug von ihr bekommen konnte.

Der vorher unsichere Blick des Schwarzhaarigen verwandelte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in einen ganz und gar Neutralen. „Du hast mir eben klar gemacht, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Also vertraue ich dir auch jetzt und…ach, meinetwegen darfst du mal oben sein.“

Angespannt ließ er sich ins Laken sinken und zog Lucius mit sich, sodass dieser auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Der Blonde lächelte sachte und kraulte sich gedankenverloren den Oberkörper von Severus herunter. 

Sanft umschloss er die bebende Erektion seines Bettgefährten und begann ihn mit kraftvollen Bewegungen zu pumpen. Severus sollte sich erstmal etwas entspannen, bevor er anfangen würde ihn vorzubereiten. Diese Taktik schien aufzugehen, wenn man Severus so beobachtete. 

Der Schwarzhaarige stieß immer wieder in die Hand die ihn in den Himmel und die Hölle zugleich zu befördern schien. Sein Becken ruckte ohne sein Zutun nach oben, doch da Lucius immer noch auf ihm saß, konnte dieser ihn mühelos aufs Bett pinnen.

Als Severus kurz davor schien in seiner Hand zu explodieren, ließ er von ihm ab. Ein enttäuschtes Brummen verließ die sündigen Lippen des Zaubertrankmeisters. Dieses Brummen verwandelte sich aber in ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen, als sich Lucius von ihm herunterrollte. Bei dieser Bewegung streifte die Erektion seines Geliebten an seiner Hüfte entlang und entlockte Severus ein vorfreudiges Stöhnen.

Auch dem Blonden erging es nicht besser. Sein bestes Stück drückte sich, nun da er von Severus runtergerollt war und mit dem Bauch zu seinem Rücken lag, begierig an den Steiß vor ihm. Um nicht sofort zu kommen, rückte er unwillig ein Stück von Severus ab, aber nur soweit, um besser an seinen Eingang zu kommen.

Lucius befeuchtete seine Finger mit Spucke, er wollte Severus ja nicht wehtun. Aber Gleitgel war gerade nicht zur Hand. Denn Severus´ gesamter Vorrat befand sich auf Malfoy Manor. 

Ungewohnt fühlte es sich an, wie sein Finger die jungfräuliche Rosette seines Partners durchdrang. Severus stöhnte, es schien ihm nicht wehgetan zu haben. Etwas mutiger drang der blonde Slytherin ganz langsam weiter in den Anderen ein. 

Ein erregtes Stöhnen verließ nun auch seine Lippen. Severus war so…eng. *Bei Merlin*, durchfuhr es Lucius bei dem Gedanken daran, in diese Enge zu stoßen. Er musste sich stark zusammenreisen, um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. 

Ein zweiter Finger fand den Weg in Severus´ Inneres und der Malfoy vollführte vorsichtige Scherenbewegungen. Das hatte er sich bei Severus abgeguckt. Lucius wusste aus Erfahrung wie es sich anfühlte und verstand nur zu gut, warum sich die Atmung seines Bettgefährten so rapide beschleunigte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit beschloss der ungeduldige Blonde, dass Severus nun so weit war. Aber sicherheitshalber fragte er noch einmal nach. „Bist du bereit?“, hauchte er ganz nah an Severus´ Ohr und leckte einmal kurz über die Muschel. 

Als Severus die rauchige Stimme seines Geliebten so nah hinter sich vernahm, wurde ihm noch viel heißer. Sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Schlag aus. Er musste seinen Atem erst wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, bis er mit ebenso rauer Stimme antwortete: „Du…kannst.“

Das ließ sich Lucius nicht zweimal sagen. Er setzte seine Eichel an der Rosette an. Allein diese Tat brachte ihn schon halb dazu, über die Klippe zu springen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schob er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter in Severus hinein.

*Scheiße, ist das eng!* Sein vor Lust vernebeltes Gehirn schmiss diese Information panisch wieder das Rückenmark herunter. So etwas wollte sein gut erzogenes Hirn nicht bei sich haben. Die Information bahnte sich seinen Rücken hinab, direkt auf seine Leistengegend zu. Als der Gedanke seinen Penis erreichte, konnte er nicht anders.

Er zog sich wenig vorsichtig aus Severus zurück, um mit einer fließenden schnellen Bewegung wieder in ihn zu stoßen. Der Schwarzhaarige schrie aufgrund der Wildheit des anderen teils vor Schmerz, teils vor Erregung auf. Was für ein irres Gefühl. 

Es war so, als würde man ihm ein Stück Haut aufschneiden, nur um eine schnell wirkende Droge sofort mit dem Blut in Berührung kommen zu lassen. Weitere Stöße folgten und der Schmerz ließ bei jedem weiteren ein wenig mehr nach. 

Lucius konnte es nicht glauben, was er empfand. Seine Hüfte machte sich selbstständig und er hämmerte sich immer wieder in Severus, was diesen zum Schreien und stöhnen brachte. Sein Kopf schien losgelöst von alledem und er fühlte sich, als würde er das alles nur beobachten. 

Er konnte Severus´ Gesicht nicht sehen, da dieser immer noch mit der Kehrseite an seinem Bauch lag. Aber er konnte es sich genau vorstellen. Lucius schloss so konzentriert wie in dieser Situation möglich die Augen und stellte sich Severus´ erregtes Gesicht vor.

Der strenge Zug, der sonst seine Mimik beherrschte, war verschwunden. Dadurch wirkte Severus um Jahre jünger. Seine Lippen bebten. Die Augen waren entweder weit aufgerissen oder entspannt verschlossen. Lucius tippte auf das Erste und er versank in der mentalen Betrachtung der schwarzen Seelenspiegel.

Seelenspiegel… dieser Begriff passte überhaupt nicht. Severus´ Seele war nicht schwarz, sie war…

So sehr sich Lucius auch bemühte sich abzulenken, er kam seinem Höhepunkt immer näher. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei, sprang er über die Klippe und entleerte sich erschöpft im Inneren seines Partners. Sein Orgasmus brach wie ein Orkan über ihn herein und spülte alles Unwichtige hinfort.

Träge konnte er sich nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er sich beruhigte daran erinnern, dass Severus nicht gekommen war. Schuldbewusst löste er sich aus dem Schwarzhaarigen und drehte ihn an der Schulter zu sich um. 

Er musste lächeln, als er den amüsiert-verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck seines Geliebten sah. Severus zog eine Augenbraue gen Himmel und strich ihm geistesabwesend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das müssen wir aber noch mal üben, Malfoy.“

Lucius Mundwinkel zuckten. Vertrauensvoll kuschelte er sich näher an seinen Partner und drückte seine Stirn gegen die Andere. „Was kann ich denn dafür…wenn du so eng bist?“ Lucius hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mit dieser Aussage Severus so zum Erröten bringen würde.

Er lachte ein besonders kehliges Lachen, was den etwas Jüngeren zum Erschaudern brachte. Mit dreckigem Grinsen im Gesicht rutschte er auf dem Bett nach unten, um sich über Severus´ noch steif aufgerichteten Penis herzumachen. Doch er kam nicht dazu.

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei manifestierte sich der Phönix Fawkes mitten im Schlafzimmer des Zaubertränkelehrers von Hogwarts. Lucius schrie vor Schreck auf und plumpste nicht sehr elegant vom Bett. Severus beachtete ihn nicht, sondern schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Feuervogel.

Dieser zwitscherte einmal glockenhell auf und verschwand auch schon wieder. Die Augen des Tränkemeisters weiteten sich, nur um sich gleich darauf zu erbosten Schlitzen zu verengen. 

Mit einem tiefen Grollen, sprang er auf und zog sich schnellstmöglich seine Unterhose an. Dabei streifte der Stoff seine Eichel, was ihn zum Aufstöhnen brachte. *So ein verdammter Mist. Wehe es liegt nicht mindestens einer im Sterben. Dieser vermaledeite Knochensack*

Zornig wollte er nach seiner Hose greifen, doch ein lautes Klopfen an der Eingangstür ließ ihn innehalten. Fluchend griff er stattdessen nach seiner Robe. *Wenn ich einfach am Schreibtisch sitzen bleibe, wird es ihm schon nicht auffallen*, hoffte er inständig.

Mit aus dem Zimmer eilen und Robe zuknöpfen beschäftig, rief er der Tür noch ein hastiges „Ja gleich“ zu. Eilig stürmte er aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Wohnraum. Lucius, der sich mittlerweile wieder erhoben hatte, hing ihm dich auf den Fersen.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, wollte er erstaunt von seinem Freund wissen. Dieser schien ihn komplett vergessen zu haben, denn er schreckte fast schon panisch zusammen, als er Lucius erblickte. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er den Blonden an. Doch sein Blick fokussierte plötzlich wieder die Tür, denn es klopfte erneut. Diesmal energischer.

„Severus, bist du da? Ich hör dich doch, bitte mich doch endlich herein.“ Lucius gefror zu Eis. Das war doch die Stimme vom Schuldirektor. *Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße* Jetzt verstand er das Gebaren des Anderen nur zu gut.

Severus zuckte zusammen. Albus klang aber wirklich sehr ungeduldig. Ohne nachzudenken, packte er Lucius an den breiten Schultern und zerrte ihn unter den Schreibtisch. „Was zum…“, begehrte der blonde Slytherin auf. Ihm wurde aber sogleich über den rotgeküssten Mund gefahren.

„Bleib da und verhalte dich ruhig, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist.“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich steif auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Er rückte näher heran und quetsche Lucius somit zwischen Schreibtisch und seinen Beinen ein. 

„Herein.“ schnarrte er in bester Arschloch-Manier. Augenblicklich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein sich suchend umsehender alter Mann betrat den Raum. Es dauerte geschlagene sieben Sekunden, bis sich Dumbledore anschickte seinen Gastgeber zu beachten.

Ein riesiges unheilverkündendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem faltigen Gesicht des Schulleiters aus. Severus schluckte unmerklich.

„Guten Abend, mein lieber Junge.“, wurde er freudig begrüßt. Severus klammerte an seine Schreibtischkante, bis die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Eigentlich mochte er den Direktor sehr gerne, aber im Augenblick wollte er ihn hier und jetzt erdrosseln.

Lucius hegte ähnliche Gedanken. *Verdammt, wo ist mein Zauberstab?*, fragte er sich, zu jeder Schandtat bereit. Als er ihn nicht fand, musste er sich ein genervtes Stöhnen verkneifen. Dumbledore hatte sich währenddessen ebenfalls gesetzt. Da der Schreibtisch jedoch an drei Seiten geschlossen war, konnte Lucius ihn nicht sehen. Und dieser konnte ihn nicht sehen, Merlin sein Dank.

Geräuschlos blies er sich eine unordentliche Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Was tun, mit dem angebrochenen Abend? Sein gelangweilter Blick erspähte Severus immer noch pralles Glied. Trotz der Unterhose konnte er die rot glänzende Eichel förmlich vor sich sehen.

Ein unartiger und durch und durch teuflischer Gedanke keimte in ihm auf. Severus tat ihm jetzt schon leid. Während sich Dumbledore und Severus über Gott und die Welt unterhielten, änderte Lucius möglichst leise seine Sitzposition.

Er legte seine Hände auf die Knie seines Geliebten und drückte sie vorfreudig auseinander. Nun hatte er einen perfekten Ausblick auf Severus Leistengegend. Nur eins störte. Ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er damit begann Severus seiner Unterhose zu berauben.

Dieser keuchte überrascht auf. „Stimmt etwas nicht, mein Junge?“, ertönte daraufhin eine großväterliche Stimme. „Ni-nichts. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, was Sie mir da erzählen, Direktor. Professor Sinistra hat Ihnen wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass Sie ein Muttermal in Form der U-Bahnlinie Londons besitzen?“

Der Schulleiter gluckste vergnügt. „Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich so sehr dafür interessieren, Severus. Aber bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Albus.“

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. *Ich nenn dich gleich noch ganz anders, wenn du nicht endlich verschwindest.*

Zuerst hatte sich Severus nur ganz normal angespannt mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten. Er wollte das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, als er unerwartet warme Hände an seinem Knie spürte. *Lucius, nimm deine Hände da weg.*, flehte er zu keiner bestimmten Gottheit.

Doch es kam noch schlimmer/besser. Lucius drückte unerbittlich seine Beine auseinander und vergriff sich dann auch noch an seinen Shorts. Severus rannen heiße und kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter und sammelten sich, wahrscheinlich nur um ihn zu quälen, in seiner Leistenregion. 

Lucius hatte es nun endgültig geschafft ihm seine Unterhose zu stibitzen. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie die Augen des blonden Slytherins freudig aufblitzten, als sie seine zuckende Erektion betrachteten. Er musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als eine kecke Zunge einmal der Länge nach seinen Schaft hinaufleckte.

Dumbledore schien sein Dilemma noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, daher riskierte er einen kurzen Blick nach unten. Viel zu unschuldige sturmgraue Augen trafen die Seinen. Drohend kniff er die Augen zusammen, doch Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Du hast doch irgendwas, mein Lieber. Deine Wangen sind so rot. Hast du etwa Fieber?“ Besorgt beugte sich Dumbledore nach vorne. Severus sackte auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen und biss die Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander, um jedes erregte Geräusch im Keim zu ersticken.

Lucius saugte inzwischen hemmungslos an seinem Glied und er war kurz davor gewaltig zu kommen. Was tat Lucius nur da? 

Sich an den letzten Strohhalm klammernd, legte er einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich glaube, ja. Mich plagen furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und ich fühle mich, als würde Ahhhhh… ich gleich explodieren.“

Er hoffte, dass Lucius ihn verstanden hatte. Dieser hatte es ganz genau verstanden, weswegen er nur umso heftiger saugte. Als der Orgasmus des Schwarzhaarigen hereinbrach, schaffte er es nicht genug Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen, es still und heimlich über sich ergehen zu lassen. 

Ein leiser Schrei verließ seine Lippen. Der Schuldirektor legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn fragend. Severus stöhnte ein gequältes „Mein Kopf bringt mich um“. Aber anhand des Blickes, den der Direktor ihm zuwarf, konnte er erkennen, dass er verloren hatte. Von Anfang an verloren, doch es störte ihn im Moment nicht die Bohne. 

Der Schulleiter bestätigte die Vermutung des Zaubertrankmeisterns mit einem „Ich bin erfreut, Sie mal wieder zu treffen, Mister Malfoy. Wollen sie mir denn keinen guten Abend wünschen? Sie sind doch sonst auch immer so höflich.“

Mit aufgesetzter kalter Maske, kroch Angesprochener unter dem Schreibtisch hervor. Da er immer noch nackt war, richtete er sich nicht zu seiner vollsten Größe auf. Dennoch wirkte er, mit den unordentlichen Haaren, den roten Wangen und dem immer noch verschleierten Blick sehr eindrucksvoll. 

Er reichte dem Schuldirektor seine Hand und sie tauschten einen festen Händedruck aus. „Herr Direktor, ich würde Sie heute gern noch einmal unter vier Augen sprechen. Hätten Sie in sagen wir einer halben Stunde Zeit für mich?“

Dumbledore strahlte, und bejahte. Danach erhob er sich schwerfällig, verabschiedete sich noch einmal diskret und ging federnden Schrittes aus dem Büro. Die beiden Slytherins sahen ihn nach, dann schauten sie sich an… und brachen zeitgleich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Warum musste ich mich nochmal unter dem Schreibtisch verstecken? Dumbeldore hat es doch sowieso von Anfang an gewusst.“ Vor lauter Lachen, war Lucius kaum zu verstehen. Auch Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten dabei sich korrekt zu artikulieren.

„Ich habe gedacht, wir hatten eine klitzekleine Chance. Wohl falsch gedacht.“ Lucius begann sich nach und nach zu beruhigen. Immer noch nackt wie Gott (oder Satan?) ihn schuf, setzte er sich frech auf den Schoß seines Geliebten.

Sanft fuhr er dem Schwarzhaarigen durchs Haar. „Ich werd jetzt auch Spion. Für dich und… für Draco.“

Severus warf ihm einen ungewöhnlich weichen Blick zu. „Um auf deine Frage von vor ungefähr zwei Stunden zurück zu kommen…ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Draco dich hasst.“

Lucius lächelte glücklich und zog seinen Geliebten in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

 

Ende


End file.
